Greater Lacedon
|allegiance = Enemy |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = Underwater City (AR2300) |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 9 |hit_points = 49 |xp_value = 1800 |strength = 18 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 16 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 70 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 3 |thac0 = 14 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 0 |recovery_time = 1 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 4 |s_v_death = 9 |s_v_wand = 11 |s_v_polymorph = 10 |s_v_breath = 12 |s_v_spell = 12 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = Immunities *Berserk *Charm *Confusion *Fatigue * Held *Level drain *Panic *Paralysis *Petrification *Poison *Slay *Sleep *Stun Resistances *100% against poison Spell protections *Chaos *Confusion *Dragon Rain * Hold Person * Hold Person (priest) * Lightning Boltb *Nature's Beauty |script_name = None |override_script = GHAST |class_script = WTASIGHT |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = |gold = 0 |items = *Random treasure (RNDTRE04) |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = LACEDO02 |store_code = }}Greater Lacedons are an aquatic variant of the ghast, and as such are found only in rivers, lakes or ocean environments. Aside from their ability to swim, greater lacedons are otherwise perfectly identical to ghasts. They are a more powerful variation of the ordinary lacedon. Locations *Lead by the Sea Zombie Lord and accompanied by its minions and common lacedons, two of them are encountered in the charnel pit of the Underwater City. Gameplay *A greater lacedon's touch – with a range of 1 ft. at a speed of 3 – counts as made with a weapon. It deals 1d8+2 piercing damage, including the strength bonus which also improves the ghast's attack roll by 1. In addition to the physical damage, the touch will also transmit a disease that bypasses magic resistance and will cost 1 HP each 2 seconds for a duration of 10 rounds (up to 30 unless cured); it also paralyzes the target for 5 rounds which, however, can be blocked by their magic resistance. Against both additional effects a saving throw vs. death is allowed. ** In the original Shadows of Amn, the paralysis will only affect dwarves, gnomes, half-elves, halflings and humans. *Just as ghasts, greater lacedons attack preferrably wizards. Bugs * The creature specific item that grants several immunities and such to e.g. lacedons, RING95.itm, protects in the original Baldur's Gate II from the priest spell Hold Person, but not from its wizard variant; instead it makes them protected from Lightning Bolts. This is most likely a typo: Hold Person (wizard) has the code SPWI306.spl, while Lightning Bolt uses SPWI308.spl. The Enhanced Edition fixes this mistake. External links * Category:Immune to poison